The purpose of our cancer education program is to educate both medical and nonmedical groups regarding childhood cancers with the hope that by so doing cancer in general will be better understood and children with cancer will be better diagnosed, treated and rehabilitated. We plan to teach the principles of oncology, with emphasis on childhood cancers, to medical students, pediatric housestaff, post pediatric residency trainees in pediatric hematology-oncology and pediatric surgery, practicing physicians, nurses, allied health professionals (pediatric dentists, pharmacists, radiation therapy technologists, physical therapists and occupational therapists, laboratory technicians, public health nurses, hospital dieticians and clergy), parents of children with cancer, the business community and lay public. Our methods for education of medical personnel will include lectures, conferences, seminars, direct patient experience, and participation in clinical research protocols and projects. Our education program for the lay public will also include lectures, seminars and conferences but emphasis in this program will be tailored to meet the needs of parents, teachers, and leaders in the business community.